The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and, more particularly, to a memory device capable of compensating for defective characteristics occurring after packaging, a memory module including the memory device, and a memory system including the memory module.
Many manufacturers fabricate memory modules. The manufacturers secure competitiveness by decreasing a price of a memory module, but they may face a low profit margin. Although a yield rate of production is relatively high, a defect may occur in memory chips mounted in the memory module. The memory chips are filtered as good products by a test. In this regard, a re-operation to remove the defective memory chip from the memory module and to re-mount another memory chip in the memory module is generally expensive and takes a long time, thereby increasing manufacturing costs. Thus, there, is a demand for a method of rescuing the defective memory chip without performing the re-operation on the memory module.